Saved by an Elf
by purple5901
Summary: when Lily finds her self attcked in an unknown land, she is rescued by a blonde haired elf, but Lily feels something other than their growing friendship. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM LILY
1. Chapter 1

**I had a lot of fun writing my other Legolas and Tauriel fanfic so I have decided to write another but this one is not a Legolas and Tauriel fanfic it is just a simple Legolas and some random person fanfic. My other one is called 'The Hobbit - Legolas and Tauriel'. Please read it and check it out and stuff. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

I don't know how I got there, but I found myself in a Forrest. It was beautiful and peaceful. You could hear the birds chirping away in the trees. It was amazing. Sadly, the silence was shattered by a terrible howl coming from just behind me. I spun around in fear to find a monster of some sort, towering over me. It had a hideous face and barely and teeth. He scratched at my face and neck, leaving deep gashed. She scrapped at my legs ad left a few cuts. I screamed out in pain. I lay back on the grass, praying for the sweet release of death but then an arrow shot the monster in the eye. Then two more came and shot the beast in the chest. The world fuzzed for a moment and when I opened my eyes a handsome man was kneeling by my side. He had long, blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes that I have ever seen. I could hear him speaking to me as he moved me about.

"I cannot tend to you any more here. I am going to take you to the elf kingdom of Rivendell so that Lord Elrond can care for you," he said to me as he lifted me up into his arms. I was pulled onto a horse and we started the journey to Rivendell. I leaned against the mysterious man behind me and I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke, I was laying on a soft blanket in front of a fire. I could see the man sitting opposite me.

"you are finally awake, " he said, "what is your name?"

"lily," I replied. "my name is lily."

"lily. That is a beautiful name. Did you know it means purity and beauty?" he said. I felt my cheeks blushing and turned away, so he wouldn't see, but when I did, pain seeped across the skin on my face and neck and I cringed.

"they will hurt for a while, but they will get better," he assured me. "ah!" he suddenly exclaimed, "how rude of me! I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood, Prince of the Woodland Relam."

"it is very nice to meet you, your highness," I replied.

"please, call me Legolas," he said. He came and sat next to me. "who are you?"

"my name is Lily Haven and I come from a country called America," I responded. I looked at him and took in his features. He had long blonde hair and he had flawless porcelain skin. He had pointy ears and ice blue eyes that could pierce he the thickest of walls.

" I am Legolas, son of the Elvenking, Thranduil of Mirkwood," he said.

"Elvenking?" I asked. He nodded. "so you are an elf?" he nodded again. I raised my eyebrows but then furrowed them quickly.

"if you come from Mirkwood, why are you taking me to Riven-, Riven..."I said.

"Rivendell?" he asked. I nodded. " I am taking you there because I have lived with Lord Elrond for a few centuries, learning the arts of healing."

I tried my best not to choke. "centuries? How old are you?"

"I am over 3,000 years old. I cannot die from disease or old age. I can only die in battle or from a broken heart," he replied softly. I tried not to pass out as I took in this new information. I looked into his blue eyes and I felt something inside me that I never felt before. I had this desire to wrap him up in an embrace and never let go but I knew that I couldn't. We had only just met, but I was glad that we had met and I had a feeling that me and prince Legolas of the woodland realm would be great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LILY, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE!

* * *

"We must go back to Lord Elrond's kingdom. You can rest there. He always lets friends of mine stay there whenever they need to and forever long they need to," Legolas said to me.

"No," I replied. "I prefer to travel. I don't like staying in places, I prefer to be outside in the countryside."

He seemed to be surprised by my words.

"May I travel with you, Lily?" he asked me. I thought about this for a moment before nodding. I saw his face break into a wide grin and I felt that strange feeling inside me again. I think I might have feeling for the Elven Prince.

"We must return to Rivendell to collect food and I'm sure Lord Elrond would be kind enough to lend us some horses," he said.

"OK," I responded and we set off to lord Elrond's palace. It wasn't a far journey but by the time we got there, I was exhausted and nearly falling asleep.

"You are tired, my lady. You must sleep tonight and we shall leave in the morning," Legolas told me and I was too tired to argue back so I just nodded my head. When the door opened, we were greeted almost immediately by a man with long brown hair and he same pointed ears as Legolas.

"Legolas!" he said and hugged him like they were old friends.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas responded and bowed slightly. I did the same.

"And who is this, you have with you?" he asked, motioning in my direction.

"This is Lily. We are going to be traveling together. She is my friend,"Legolas explained and I felt my cheeks blush when he called me his friend.

"Welcome, lily. Any friend of Legolas's, is a friend of mine, " he said to me before turning to Legolas. " You must take food on this trip with you and I would be more than welcome to lend you some horses."

"That would be most kind,"Legolas said. Lord Elrond signaled to someone and a young woman came running up.

"This is Maisie. She will be your maid during your stay. Maisie, please show Miss lily to her room," lord Elrond said and walked away. Legolas came close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight, fair maiden. I shall see you tomorrow," he whispered and then he also turned and walked away. I followed Maisie into my rooms and she helped me change into a beautiful nightgown.

I then climbed under the cover of the enormous bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I will update soon to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can almost guarantee that this chapter will be really short and for this, I apologise. I really don't see this story going anywhere so I think that I will make this my last chapter, unless people tell me to carry on with it. Just in case this is the last chapter, I will ensure that they kiss in this chapter.**

I woke to find myself being shaken. I opened my eyes and Maisie was standing over me.

"Wake up, lady lily," she called and when she saw that my eyes were open, she released me. I got out of my bed and went into the bathroom, only to find that my bath had already been drawn for me. I stepped in, letting the hot water wash over my body and then I scrubbed at my skin, clearing away the last traces of dirt. I got out of the bath and dried and dressed myself in my robe and then I went into the main bedroom and saw that a dress had been laid out for me. I slipped the dress over my shoulders and just then Maisie rushed in. she wasted no time in sipping up the back of my dress and then setting to work, combing the tangles out of my hair.

"Where are my clothes from yesterday?" I asked her.

"They are being washed, my lady," she replied and then combed the last knot out of my hair. There then came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called and gasped a little when Legolas's head peered around the door. Maisie hurried and left, leaving the prince and myself alone.

"You look pretty," Legolas said to me and I felt my cheeks blush. "Your cheeks blush, my lady. Why do they do this?"

"I am not used to being paid compliments," I replied. He stepped closer to me.

"I think that you are a very beautiful elleth and I thought you would have a lot of people say this to you," he said. My cheeks blushed even more and then I realised that he was standing very close to me, his lips only inches from mine.

"You are the first person to ever say that I was beautiful," I said.

"And I will never take it back," Legolas finished and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. I was a little shocked for a second and tensed up for a moment, before giving in and kissing back. Legolas tasted nice, like vanilla. We broke apart, breathless.

"No," I whimpered, sad at the loss of contact and I pulled him to me again, kissing him even more passionately that before. When we broke apart again. I smiled at him.

"I will see soon, my lady," he whispered and then his pecked my lips lightly and then exited the room.

I was feeling overwhelmed with joy. I had finally kissed Legolas. I had finally kissed my prince!

**So this chapter was longer than the last one, but only just. I still don't think that I will continue with this story but, please check out my other two fanfics, "The hobbit – Legolas and Tauriel" and "Cellissel". Thanks, purple5901 x**


End file.
